


Wishes Granted

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Ghost!Victor, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Skater!Yuuri, Teenagers, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: His eyes followed the shard of moonlight that ran across the floor, and then his breath caught in his throat, making the scream that tried to push its way from his lips stifle. A pair of bare feet stood on the floor in the moonlight, just as pale as it. It was almost as if they were a little see through. Yuuri’s eyes snapped up, and he shot up to a sitting position from the sight before him, pushing back until his back hit the wall.There was a boy standing there in the middle of Yuuri’s room, looking right at him. He was transparent almost, as if Yuuri could only really make out the contours of him. He must be around fourteen or fifteen, like Yuuri. His eyes held a light blue sheen, and tears dripped down his cheeks from them slowly, seeming to melt away into nothingness as soon as they fell from his face. Long hair hung behind his shoulders, swaying as he shook with his silent sobs.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 66
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is for Em, who wanted a Victuuri ghost story. I hope you enjoy it!

It was late evening, and Yuuri was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Outside, the wind blew through bare branches, some of them scraping against the house wall. Yuuri shivered, and turned away from the bedroom wall and cuddled down into the mattress, pulling the covers tighter around him. There was something off about tonight, and Yuuri couldn’t fully say what it was, only that he had the feeling of something being wrong. Maybe it was the way the wind howled around the corners of the house, or the way the full moon cast a cold light through the room from the cracks at the side of the drapes, and the air was so chill, sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

He was being silly. There was nothing there. He knew it was all just in his mind. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to calm the way his heart pounded a little too roughly against his chest. He let out the deep breath, and something creaked in his room. Yuuri opened his eyes on impulse, even though he knew he shouldn’t. 

His eyes followed the shard of moonlight that ran across the floor, and then his breath caught in his throat, making the scream that tried to push its way from his lips stifle. A pair of bare feet stood on the floor in the moonlight, just as pale as it. It was almost as if they were a little see through. Yuuri’s eyes snapped up, and he shot up to a sitting position from the sight before him, pushing back until his back hit the wall. 

There was a boy standing there in the middle of Yuuri’s room, looking right at him. He was transparent almost, as if Yuuri could only really make out the contours of him. He must be around fourteen or fifteen, like Yuuri. His eyes held a light blue sheen, and tears dripped down his cheeks from them slowly, seeming to melt away into nothingness as soon as they fell from his face. Long hair hung behind his shoulders, swaying as he shook with his silent sobs. 

He was startling beautiful, even if he was hauntingly terrifying too. 

Yuuri felt as though he couldn’t breathe. His breath felt caught in his lungs, banging against his chest to be let out, to make a sound. The ghost - because surely that must be what the boy was - didn’t make a sound as he cried. He simply stared at Yuuri as his tears dripped down his colourless cheeks. Yuuri wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, staring at each other in the dark of the night. 

Slowly Yuuri’s breaths became less ragged, and his heart calmed, even as the ghost continued to cry. Slowly, the fear in Yuuri’s chest calmed for something more aching. The ghost looked so incredibly sad, and a part of Yuuri wanted to reach out and wipe the starlight tears from his cheeks. 

He wondered for a moment what would happen if he reached over for his bedside lamp and threw the room into light instead. Would the ghost be chased away if he did?

A part of him really wanted too. He was still scared, but a part of him didn’t want to turn someone away that looked so heartbroken.

Yuuri knew something about breaking apart under tears after all.

“W-why are you here?” Yuuri asked instead, and the ghost’s eyes widened, as the tears falling from his eyes paused. The ones that had fallen dripped down his cheeks, but now the boy reached up to dry them, the starlight clinging to his hands instead. Yuuri followed them as they gleamed on his hand. 

“I- I’m so lonely,” the ghost said, and Yuuri’s heart clenched again. Being lonely was awful. Yuuri often felt lonely too, even as he was sitting in a room filled with people he loved. It was as if he was looking in through a window at them at times, not quite there.

Was that what it was like - to be a ghost?

“Are you alone?” Yuuri asked, and it sounded like such a stupid question. Still, the boy nodded, and looked down into the floor.

“I don’t know what to do, or where to go,” he said, and his voice sounded so small. Yuuri definitely didn’t know either. Still, he sat up a little straighter in bed, and squared his shoulders. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, and the boy looked up, still looking so sad. The ghost frowned, as if he wasn’t sure. What a horrible thing, not to know one's own name. “I’m Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” the ghost said, and then a soft smile grazed his lips. “I’m- I-....” he trailed off, and Yuuri leaned forward towards him. The ghost let out a slow breath, even if Yuuri was fairly sure ghosts didn’t breathe. “I don’t know.”   
“You don’t remember?” Yuuri asked, and then the ghost shook his head, looking towards the wall.

“I don’t remember anything,” the ghost said, and Yuuri pushed forward, carefully untangling from the covers. The ghost looked back at him, and Yuuri slowly put his feet on the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, and the ghost nodded, shuffling a little in place on the wooden floor. “What would you like to be called?”

The ghost frowned for a moment, and then took a step closer. It was odd, seeing through someone who still had expressions and moved. Yuuri had no idea how it worked. Could he reach out and touch the ghost, or would his hand fall through him?

“I haven’t thought about that,” the ghost said, and then looked into Yuuri’s eyes. “What do you think my name should be?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and then stood, slowly. The ghost followed him with his eyes, and Yuuri took a step closer. “I don’t think I’ve ever named something before,” he said, and the ghost let out a soft laugh. Yuuri felt his eyes widening, something warm settling into his chest at the sound. It was so bright, and pure, and Yuuri wanted to hear it again, but he didn’t know how. 

“I’m sure you could think of something,” the boy said, and he was smiling now, even if it was a small one. “Maybe- If I- could I come back? And you could think about it?”

Something strange filled Yuuri’s body, and he wasn’t fully sure what the sensation was, or if he liked it or not. He did like the ghost’s smile however, so he nodded. 

“Okay,” he said, and then he smiled a little wide. “I’ll see you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri woke the next morning, and wondered if it had all been a dream. 

The ghost boy didn’t come the next night, or the night after that, and when a month had almost passed, Yuuri was sure it had all been his imagination, or a vivid dream. Then one night, he went to bed, and the full moon shone in through his window, and the floorboards creaked, and Yuuri knew.

“Hi,” the ghost said, and Yuuri turned from the window to look at him, startled. It was the same boy, Yuuri was sure. He wasn’t crying this time, but he wasn’t smiling either. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said, and flopped down on his bed. “I didn’t think you were real.”

“You and me both,” the boy said, and a startled laughter left Yuuri’s lips. The boy smiled, and then took a step closer to the bed, but stopped before he came too close. “Did you- have you thought about what we talked about last time?”

“About your name?” Yuuri asked, and the ghost nodded, looking almost nervous. “Yeah I- you’ll have to tell me if you don’t like it.”

“Promise,” the ghost said, and he looked almost excited as he looked at Yuuri, as if hanging on his every word. Had he been waiting for this since they last met? Did time move as it did for others for ghosts?

“Victor,” Yuuri said, and the ghost let out a long gasp. Wind rustled through his clothing and hair, but Yuuri didn’t feel it. Then, the ghost smiled.

“I love it,” he said, and Yuuri beamed. 

“I’m glad, Victor.”

Victor came to him every full moon. It became a routine for Yuuri to stay up and wait for him to arrive, as the moon rose in the sky. Aside from their first meeting, Yuuri was never scared. Victor was sweet, and kind, and even if he was at times very sad, he was so full of love. 

Yuuri had never met anyone like him, and he was sure that if he had been alive it would have been true still. Victor was determined and stubborn, and a little airheaded, but so filled with warmth. 

It was so easy to fall in love with him. 

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t. It was silly to fall in love with the ghost in his room, but he really couldn’t stop himself. No one had made him feel like Victor had. Yuuri longed for the nights to pass so the next full moon would come and he could see him again. He daydreamed about Victor being corporeal so he could hold his hand, fold him into his embrace, kiss his pretty lips. 

Months bleed into years, and as Yuuri grew, so did Victor in a sense. It was odd, but it was true all the same. When the day came for Yuuri to move overseas to follow his dream of becoming a professional figure skater, Victor didn’t look fifteen anymore. His hair was still long, but his face had lost some of its softness for more angles. His shoulders had broadened, and he had gotten taller. Yuuri had no idea how things worked in the ghost world, but it was as much a comfort as it was unsettling. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Victor said, cuddled up on Yuuri’s bed and turned towards him. His long hair fell across his shoulder, and he played with the strands of it. “You’ll do amazing.”

Yuuri had been offered a scholarship in Detroit, for education as well as figure skating - for a professional coach. It was really a dream come true. 

There was only one problem.

“Could you come with me?” Yuuri asked, playing with the sheets under his hand. Victor’s own hand was resting so close, but Yuuri knew it didn’t matter if he reached out and touched it. There would be nothing there from him to feel. 

“I don’t know,” Victor said with a sigh, and the smile that had been on his face fell away completely. Yuuri’s heart clenched. “I don’t think it works like that.”

“Maybe I should stay,” Yuuri said in a plea. He didn’t want to leave Victor. He loved him so much, and in many ways he was his closest friend. He shared everything with Victor, and he was terrified of losing that. It wasn’t as if they could text when Yuuri had moved. 

“No!” Victor gasped, his eyes growing wide in shock. “Yuuri, you can’t pause your life for someone who doesn’t have one.”

Yuuri wanted to cry. His eyes burned with unshed tears. It was so unfair. Victor deserved to live. Yuuri wanted him to have the chance to be more than something stuck to Yuuri’s childhood home, unable to be seen more than once a month by one person. 

“But I- I don’t want to leave you,” Yuuri said, and he was truly fighting tears now. That same starlight that had gleamed down Victor’s cheeks that first night they met did so now as well, and Yuuri felt his own tears start to tickle down his own cheeks to match.

“I’ll be here,” Victor said, and his smile was the most heartbreaking thing Yuuri had ever seen. “You’ll come back to visit your family, and you’ll visit me too.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, his voice wavering under his sobs.

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Victor laughed but it was hollow and made Yuuri’s heart break. He reached out, and even though he couldn’t really feel it under his palm, he cupped Victor’s cheek with his hand. Victor let out a trembling breath Yuuri couldn’t feel, and Yuuri leaned forward to press his lips to a mouth he didn’t feel was there, because Victor was the only one he had ever wanted to kiss. 

The next morning, Yuuri picked up his bags from the floor, and walked out from his childhood room with tears clogging up his throat.

_______________________

“We’re so happy to have you with us Yuuri,” Celestino said, and Yuuri smiled, nerves, anxiety and excitement rolling around in his stomach.

“I’m happy to be here,” Yuuri said, following his coach through the lobby of the ice rink. It was quiet. Yuuri guessed most of the other skaters hadn’t started coming in yet, with how early it still was. “Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

“Nonsense, I’m thrilled to have you!” Celestino said, followed by a boisterous laughter. “Now, we’ve seen the locker rooms and the dancing room, as well as cardio and the gym. I guess it’s only the main event left.”

“I guess so,” Yuuri said with a small laugh. Celestino grinned, and led them towards the double glass doors that surely led out to the rink. A loud blaring ringtone filled the lobby, echoing against the walls. Yuuri startled, and Celestino apologized, fishing his phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and frowned. 

“Oh, I have to take this… go on in!” he said in a rush, and then turned away from Yuuri to answer his phone. Yuuri followed him with his gaze as he walked away towards what he had pointed out to be his office, but then decided to do as told. He didn’t want to be considered eavesdropping. 

Yuuri pushed the door open and stepped inside, the cold air of the ice rink familiar against his cheeks. There was something else familiar in the space, and Yuuri's eyes moved towards the sound of blades on the ice, turning to see someone on the cold surface. There was a man skating, his movements graceful and fluid as he danced on the ice. Yuuri walked closer to the rink, as if drawn to it. Something about the man so very familiar, as if Yuuri knew him. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

The man swirled around and then slowly came to a stop, turned towards him, and as he did Yuuri’s heart stopped as well.

He knew him. 

He knew him so well. 

His hair was short now, with a silver fringe falling over one incredibly blue eye, and he was corporal, but Yuuri was sure, even if it could never be. 

The man caught his gaze, and then he smiled widely. 

“Hi, Yuuri.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Naliackerman, who wanted a continuation of this ghost story. *sweats*. Suggested tags: Skater!Yuuri, Ghost!Victor, or is he?, read on and maybe you’ll find out, emphasis on maybe, Skater!Victor, Choreographer!Victor, Fluff, Ghost story, Dorks in love.
> 
> Here we go. 

“Hi Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s heart raced, and he was scared to move or even breathe. This must be a dream right? He must be in the skater dorms, sleeping in the lumpy bed assigned to him, and wishing Victor was there with him. This couldn’t be real, right? It didn’t feel like a dream though, the way the cold bit into his cheeks, the way his heart was racing. No, it couldn’t be a dream.

Could he be hallucinating instead? Had he fallen and hit his head and was now conjuring up the most wonderful thing he could imagine? That felt more likely, because he had wished so desperately for Victor to be alive, to be a person he could reach out and touch. For him to be able to see him more often than once every month, or now that he had left home - at all. He had poured all his feelings into that wish as his tears spilled that night as he said goodbye, his lips pressed to someone he couldn’t feel. Yuuri had wished for Victor to be with him, to breathe and laugh and be held. 

Was it possible that it had come true?

Or, was this simply a cruel trick of fate? Whoever might be working or training at the rink may know Yuuri by name and that he was coming to skate for Celestino. This could just be someone who looked just like Yuuri’s Victor, but wasn’t him at all. Yeah, surely that was it. This was someone other than the ghost in Yuuri’s room, who simply looked exactly like him. 

Still, that look in the man’s eyes said something differently. 

“How- How… How do you know me?” Yuuri asked, and the man tilted his head to the side, placing his finger on his lips. It was such a Victor thing to do, and Yuuri felt his breath catch in his chest from it. 

“Why don’t you come join me on the ice?” he asked, and Yuuri held his gaze for a little while longer, before he slowly nodded. He looked back, and then walked over to the closest bench. He turned back fully then, only to see that the man had started skating once more. The duffle bag fell from Yuuri’s shoulder, and then sat down on the bench. He kept his eyes on the man as much as he could, when he didn’t have to look down to pull his skates out or reach for a lace. He hurried his tying in a way he usually didn’t, but he had no plans to do any jumps now anyway. He simply needed to get on to that ice. 

He needed answers. 

Once he deemed the skates laced at least decently, Yuuri stood and then approached the barrier. His heart seemed to beat slightly out of pace in his chest, and Yuuri rubbed his hand over his chest as he reached the opening. He watched the man skate, lazily but with certainty, as if he was familiar with the ice. Who was he? Was he a skater too? Yuuri had looked up all the skaters Celestino coached, and he was sure he hadn’t seen anyone like him in the records. 

If he weren’t… could he really be Yuuri’s Victor?

Yuuri pulled the skate guards from his blades, and then stepped onto the ice. The familiar feeling of gliding on the cold surface grounded him just slightly, and he started skating slowly along the side, keeping his eyes on the other man. He looked up and caught Yuuri’s gaze too, and as Yuuri made his way around the rink he did as well, but skated closer and closer to the center. Yuuri rounded him, and couldn’t look away. 

Victor hadn’t been corporal, but Yuuri had spent every fool moon night for years talking to him, watching him. This man moved just like him, even if Yuuri had never seen Victor skate. There was something in the way he set his shoulders, and how he moved his arms and his expressions. It was all so familiar that it was almost impossible to deny. 

Yuuri skated closer, still moving around him but inching further and further towards the center of the ice. The man watched him, and then Yuuri slowed to a full stop before him. There was still a couple of meters between them, but this close Yuuri could see the slope of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw and cheekbones, and the form of his lips. Lips Yuuri had longed to kiss for years. 

There were differences too. The man’s cheeks were flushed in a way that Victor’s could have ever done. His eyes were piercing blue, where Victor’s had been void of color. His hair was clearly silver, like the moonlight, but the short style made him look much older than the long hair had. It suited him. He looked incredibly handsome. Yuuri’s heart ached. He missed Victor, and he was so confused he barely knew what to think. 

“How do you know me?” he asked again, well aware that if this was not Victor, he might just be making a fool out of himself in front of someone that may or may not be very important here at the rink. The man smiled, in a way that was more familiar than Yuuri could let himself admit right now.

“You’re Katsuki Yuuri,” the man said, his voice exactly the same as Victor’s. A shiver raced down Yuuri’s arms. “You’re one of the top ten figure skaters in the world, Japan’s top skater. You’re from a coastal town named Hasetsu, where you’ve grown up with your parents and sister. Your parents own an Onsen, and your sister went to Tokyo to get a business degree, but came home when you got this contract.”

It was all true, and it was also all things Victor knew. Still it was fairly common knowledge too. Yuuri guessed most of it could be read on the wikipedia page someone had made about him for who knows what reason… except perhaps the part about Mari. 

“That’s not the answer to my question,” Yuuri pointed out, and a smile curled on the man’s lips as he looked away to the side, before meeting Yuuri’s gaze again. 

“Ah, I never could fool you,” he said, in such a teasing familiar way it made Yuuri’s chest ache. “You always called me out in the best of ways.”

“You talk like we know each other,” Yuuri stated, and the man frowned as he moved just a little closer. He bit into his lower lip, and then he met Yuuri’s gaze again. There was an openness there that Yuuri wanted to believe in, that he wanted to let in, and embrace. 

Was this really happening?

“You’re Yuuri, you love katsudon, and dogs, and you have anxiety. Your mind tells you things that aren’t true, but they feel true to you. You’re stubborn like a mule, and competitive, but never a sore loser. You only ever blame yourself for not winning. Your favorite color is blue, you often feel lonely when there’s too many people around, you do better with just one friend or a small group,” the man continued, and the more he said, the louder Yuuri’s heart pounded. It was all so painfully familiar, and it all felt so much like something his Victor would say. 

Could it be, could it really be him?

“You talk in your sleep, but I guess you don’t know that since you’ve never shared a bed with anyone but me. It’s only when you fall asleep, just before I have to go. Your mom cuts your hair, and you’re excellent at step sequences, and I know this because I’ve seen them when you dance. You play video games, and your favourite is Final Fantasy X. You always play with Tidus, Yuna and Lulu,” the man continued, and Yuuri felt tears start to burn in his eyes as emotions rushed in his chest. It was almost unbearable, and Yuuri fought for breath as he sucked in air into his lungs. 

It had to be him. 

No one knew all of those things except his Victor. 

But how?

“What’s your name?” Yuuri asked, because it was the only thing he could think to ask right now. He needed it confirmed. He needed some sort of truth to hold onto, for this man to confirm it to him.

“You know my name Yuuri, you gave it to me,” he said surely, and Yuuri let out a gasp. He pushed slightly forward on the ice, his fingers trembling. He clenched his jaw at the onslaught of emotions rushing over him. Victor smiled and nodded, and Yuuri felt the first tear tickle down his cheek.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed. It wasn’t a question, because now there could be no doubt. It was him, Yuuri was so sure of it. “Is it really… Am I going crazy? This can’t be real, can it?” he asked. Victor smiled, soft but without all that melancholia that had always been so present in his expression before. He looked centered now, free. Yuuri moved yet a little closer, and if he wanted now, he could touch him. 

Yuuri desperately wanted to. 

“Why don’t you reach out,” Victor said, inching just a little closer too. Yuuri felt the heat from his body radiate towards him now, and it was so real. Victor had never been warm, but this person, this Victor was. “And touch me?”

“I don’t dare to,” Yuuri admitted as his voice trembled. “I’m so scared I’ll try to touch you and you’ll disappear… or that my hand will go right through you like it always has.”

Victor nodded in understanding, but he kept Yuuri’s gaze. Yuuri looked into his blue eyes, and took a long slow breath. 

“You have to believe in me Yuuri,” Victor urged, and Yuuri moved just a little closer, feeling Victor’s breath fan over his skin. “Can you do that? Can you believe in us?”

Yuuri looked into his eyes, and then he slowly nodded as conviction filled him. None of this made sense, none of this should be able to happen. Still, Victor was here before him, and Yuuri had longed for the opportunity to do this for a decade. He had to take the opportunity now, even if there was a risk for his heart breaking in the process. 

He raised his hand up slowly, and Victor stood perfectly still. Yuuri let his hand come up, and then so carefully, placed his fingers on Victor’s jaw. A gasp pressed itself from Yuuri’s lips, as his fingertips met Victor’s skin, and he caressed softly upwards, until he cupped his cheek. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, his eyes filled with tears too. Yuuri barely felt his own any more, even if he was sure they were streaming down his face. Victor leaned into the touch of his hand, and the weight of it made him feel even more real. It made Yuuri feel bolder, and he raised his other hand to place on Victor's chest. He felt Victor’s heart beat under his palm, and Yuuri looked down at it, before he looked up to catch Victor’s gaze once more.

“It’s real? You’re real?” Yuuri breathed, and Victor smiled as he nodded, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s palm. Yuuri felt Victor’s arms wrap around his waist, and then he pulled him close. Yuuri’s hand moved up to his other cheek, and for a moment they simply stood there, and breathed. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure who moved first, only that soon he was tilting his face up as Victor dipped down, and then their lips brushed together just as Yuuri’s eyes fell closed. A warm tingling sensation rushed through Yuuri, and he gripped Victor tighter, the kiss deepening because of it. The sensation of Victor’s lips against his own made joy rush through his body, and Yuuri smiled into the kiss, feeling Victor do the same. Only once Yuuri grew dizzy did he pull back from it, only to look Victor in the eye. 

“How?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled, before he took a deep breath. 

The door to the rink opening startled them, and Victor's arms slipped from his waist. Yuuri looked up, and his hands fell from Victor’s face as well, as he saw Celestino step up towards them. 

“Ah Yuuri! Sorry about that. But I see you’ve already found your way to the ice,” Celestino said cheerily as he motioned to the rink. Then his gaze moved over to Victor. “And I can see you’ve met our choreographer. I was thinking he could be a good support in you making your new programs for next season.” 

Yuuri looked back at Victor with wide eyes, but Victor simply winked, a smirk on his face. Yuuri laughed, and then turned back to Celestino as he fought the impulse to reach over and kiss Victor again. 

“Sounds like a dream.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
